Love You Goodbye
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. "Por favor, quédate y ámame". Promesas de niños, ilusiones rotas y deberes que cumplir. Cada uno tiene que mantener su papel, aun contra sus propios deseos, aunque al menos, se han dado una oportunidad para complacerlos. Zekasa. Fic participante en el concurso "FapFiction" de la página de facebook "Demonios del paraíso". Inspirado en la canción homónima de One Direction.
1. Love You Goodbye

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

El dibujo de la portada es cortesía de Lyov -pueden buscarlo así en facebook y en mi perfil estará el enlace de su página- al darme un Zekasa tan hermosamente desgarrador.

Fic participante en el concurso de "FapFiction" de la página "Demonios del paraíso". La temática se basa en el cumpleaños número 28 del Zeke y el personaje a elección está invitado. El personaje que escogí es Mikasa. Y como bonus y toque personal, me inspiré en la canción del mismo nombre -Love You Goodbye- de One Direction para escribir el fic.

Un eterno agradecimiento a **Sasha** , por ser mi beta y mi Edna Moda.

Multipairing; ZekexMikasa y sutil ErenxMikasa y ZekexFrieda.

Ya me darán tomatazos al final. Son importantes sus reviews, así que no se vayan sin dejarme tan siquiera una mentada de madre xD

.

* * *

.

 **Love You Goodbye**

—Tch. Maldito Kenny, maldito clan, maldito Fritz. —A este punto, Levi Ackerman ya no sabía a quién más maldecir—. Maldita mocosa que insistió en volver. Si Razo siguiera vivo, no estaría buscándola por todo el maldito castillo. —O tal vez todavía tuviera la energía necesaria para buscar culpables.

—C-capitán Ackerman, disculpe —saludó uno de sus subordinados—. El Marqués Reiss busca a la princesa de Hizuru, pero no la he encontrado en su habitación para avisarle, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

—¿Y qué te hace creer que yo sabré dónde está, eh? —Cuestionó cabreado.

—Bueno, había escuchado que es su sobrina, pensé que estaría con usted al encontrarse en un reino desconocido.

En ese momento, Levi sintió como temblaba su parpado derecho e incluso como una vena en sus sienes se hinchaba. Tragó saliva, contando regresivamente del diez al uno… y ni siquiera así fue capaz de controlarse. Tomó de la camisa del uniforme al soldado, estrellándolo contra la pared y elevándolo un par de centímetros —aquel incauto que dijera que la altura es proporcional a la fuerza, desconocía al Capitán— y acercó su rostro hasta él para soltar unas palabras entre dientes.

—No soy la jodida niñera de nadie, ¿comprendes? —Acto seguido, soltó al pobre muchacho—. Y tampoco soy su tío, en todo caso, la mocosa es mi prima y también la estoy buscando —aclaró cuando la calma cubrió su diminuto cuerpo—. Dile a lo Rod que ella no es apta para sus malditos matrimonios arreglados y que si lo llego a ver rondándola, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—S-sí, señor —aun entre tartamudeos, el soldado se retiró.

—Sigues atemorizando a todo el castillo, enanín. —Rodó los ojos ante el irritante apodo que le dio su tío y que _ella_ había adoptado cuando lo superó en altura.

—No deberías de estar aquí —advirtió, pasándola de largo.

—Buscaba a mi prometido, ¿no lo has visto? Es tarde para que siga en la cama, además pronto debemos de hacer público nuestro compromiso.

—Tch. ¿Tengo cara de niñera o qué?

—No, pero eres su guardián personal —respondió, molestándolo más. Él se limitó a ignorarla mientras seguía su recorrido hasta la habitación del príncipe. Todavía no había hecho acto de presencia y era requerido por la reina de forma inmediata para hablar sobre tratados de paz.

Si existía algo que enfadara a Levi, era su papel en la realeza, más que rol… era denominado el perro guardián de la corona. La mayor parte del tiempo no le molestaba, su Clan estaba destinado a servir al Rey.

Sin embargo, su deber no era tan… rígido.

Él había prometido dar la vida por el Rey, por cuidar y proteger la corona. En ningún maldito punto se mencionaba que tendría que ocultar las aventuras del príncipe ni encubrir sus escapadas con jóvenes campesinas.

Y mucho menos decía algo sobre…

 _¿Por qué su pequeña prima salía de la habitación del imbécil que tenía el deber de proteger?_

No, esa pregunta estaba mal formulada.

 _¿Por qué demonios su pequeña y adorada prima salía a esas horas con el vestido mal acomodado y el maquillaje corrido de la habitación del idiota que fungía el rol de príncipe?_

—Oh, vaya —saludó Mikasa, intentando acomodarse el lío que tenía por cabello—. Buenos días, Levi.

—Es media tarde, Mikasa —replicó, apresurándose hasta ella—. Hazte a un lado —demandó, esperando ingresar a la habitación.

—Verás, enano, no es lo que crees… —Y cuando se cansó de escucharla, se limitó a empujarla del acceso, abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrando a Zeke poniéndose apenas los pantalones. Contempló a la figura desnuda de la persona que juro proteger con su vida, llena de marcas rojas y labial corrido, que no dudaba que provinieran de la misma persona que tiraba de su manga para que saliera de ahí.

—Buen día, Levi. Es una espléndida mañana, ¿no crees?

Y esa fue la copa que derramó el vaso.

Sin dudarlo, se deshizo del agarre de Mikasa y desenfundó su espada. Empujó al príncipe y colocó el arma sobre su garganta.

—Una maldita cosa te pedí. Una. Aléjate de ella. ¿Y qué haces? ¡La metes en tu cama! Te olvidaste de quién es, de dónde proviene ¡La pueden matar si esto llega a oídos del Emperador de Hizuru!

—Haces que parezca un abuso —replicó Mikasa, lista para intervenir y evitar la muerte del futuro rey, aunque, prefirió mantenerse en su lugar, conocía perfectamente el significado de ese semblante en Levi.

—Nadie se tiene que enterar —articuló Zeke con calma—. Y te recomiendo que bajes esto —tocó la espada—. Te conozco y sé que podrías cortarme sin dudarlo, es mejor prevenir un _accidente._

—Una mierda —musito, presionando más el arma, provocando que un sutil hilito rojo emergiera del cuello del príncipe—. La vuelves a tocar una vez más y te castraré sin dudarlo. Me importará poco dejar al reino sin futuros gobernantes, ¿comprendes?

—No volverá a suceder —aclaró Mikasa. Hasta ese momento, Levi prestó atención a la voz y reacción de su prima, que no parecía ella, más bien era una niña pequeña perdida y con miedo. _Con el corazón roto,_ pensó—. Volveré a casa —El capitán Ackerman presionó sus labios con fuerza, meditando sus acciones, soltó un suspiro antes de guardar su espada.

—Vámonos —se encaminó a la puerta, cuando recordó algo importante. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta confrontar nuevamente al príncipe—. Para que no lo olvides. —Acto seguido, le dio una fuerte patada en la entre pierna que provocó que el futuro gobernante se doblara de dolor—. Recuerda que soy tu guardia personal, te puedo matar incluso cuando duermes. —Se giró sin mirarlo, para luego agregar a su prima—. Tía Yuu estará muy enfadada cuando se entere.

—¿Quién dijo que se tenía que enterar?

—La futura Emperatriz debe de saber todo lo concerniente al imperio, incluyendo la rebeldía de su hija, que podría poner dos reinos en guerra, solo porque quiso liarse con un hombre diez años mayor.

* * *

Las historias inician antes de un nacimiento, incluso de la concepción.

Por ello, aunque esta historia de trata de como la futura princesa heredera del Imperio Hizuru, terminó saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación del príncipe Zeke, hay que conocer varios hechos que desencadenaron este momento.

Iniciando con una princesa que se enamoró de un plebeyo extranjero.

* * *

Las constantes expansiones del Imperio Hizuru ponían a diversas naciones en su ojo de mira para evitar posibles conflictos bélicos.

En una de las diversas reuniones festejadas, con la intención de establecer tratados de paz donde la soberanía de Paradise se mantuviese intacta frente a las fuerzas imperiales, el Emperador recibió a los representantes de la isla para renovar lazos, donde su única hija desempeñó el rol de anfitriona, debido al inesperado fallecimiento de la Emperatriz.

Lo que nadie esperaba y pocos creían, es que la joven princesa quedó prendada de uno de los guardianes de la familia real. Con el tiempo, y contra todo pronóstico, terminó forjando una relación con el joven plebeyo luego de las constantes visitas entre ambas naciones, casi desencadenando una guerra.

Pese a las protestas iniciales del Emperador respecto a las decisiones de su hija, se vio forzado en aceptar que contrajera nupcias con alguien que además de carecer de sangre real, era un extranjero. Aunque claro, cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias y esta unión despojó a Yuu Azumabito de su título real, dejando a su hermano mayor como único heredero del trono.

Aunque esta destitución, no pareció afectar demasiado a la joven pareja, pues rápidamente se acoplaron a la vida cotidiana. Por cuestiones prácticas, decidieron quedarse en Hizuru, donde no tardaron en ampliar la familia con el nacimiento de una pequeña niña, a quien llamaron Mikasa, en honor de la abuela de Yuu.

Con el tiempo, y porque el joven extranjero añoraba que su hija conociera su patria, pidieron un permiso especial para residir en Paradise.

—¿Es Paradise? —Cuestionó una Mikasa de ocho años, aferrada a la barandilla del barco, contemplando la orilla de una maravillosa isla. Su padre acarició el cabello largo de su hija antes de responder.

—Así es. Estaremos aquí por un tiempo, ¿te gusta la idea? —La niña asintió con emoción. La madre no tardó en acercarse para abrazar a su esposo.

—Han pasado años —murmuró la mujer, disfrutando de la brisa marina.

—No dudes que Kenny va a malcriarla y Levi se enfadara por irme —contó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Porque a veces amar a una persona, implica separarte del deber, aunque también podía ser al revés, creando una enorme infelicidad.

—¿Levi? —No era la primera vez que Mikasa escuchaba ese nombre y tampoco sería la última.

El tiempo en la isla fue un momento de transición para la niña. Iniciando con el enorme hombre que los recibió en el puerto; usaba un sombrero y su expresión, honestamente la aterrorizo apenas lo vio, ocultándose tras su padre.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer —reclamó Kenny, todavía apoyado en un poste—. Por un tiempo pensé que lo último que sabría de ti es esa maldita carta donde me invitaste a tu boda —hizo un ademán pensativo lleno de burla e ironía—. Espera, esa carta nunca existió.

Y es que lamentablemente, una de las desventajas de contraer matrimonio con alguien de la familia real -aunque ya no pertenezca a ella- fue la limitada comunicación con el exterior. Apenas consiguió el permiso para volver a su tierra natal, envió una carta avisando a su escasa familia de su regreso.

—Hola, Kenny —saludó incómodo, rascándose la nuca. De cierta forma, su hermano todavía podía causar bastante miedo en él, aunque no el suficiente para hacerlo desistir de sus decisiones—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—¿Un tiempo? —musito cabreado—. ¡Diez años, Razo Ackerman! ¡Diez malditos años en los que solo tuvimos dos malditas cartas! —El aludido tragó en seco. Tenía cierta razón.

—Ahora nos tendrás por mucho tiempo —respondió Yuu, con una sonrisa—. Cuando te conocí eras un hombre en plena juventud, Kenny, ¿los años ya no te sientan tan bien? —El viejo prestó atención a la mujer junto a su hermano. Le proporcionó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lo tuviste que elegir a él, ¿no? —cuestionó jocosamente—. Fue por ser rubio, seguramente —agregó, ganándose una risa por parte de su cuñada.

—No es personal, Ken, lo sabes —se acercó para abrazarlo—. Además, Uri me habría asesinado mientras dormía si osaba en poner un ojo sobre ti —susurró en oído del otro, que se echó atrás para reír a carcajadas.

—¿Quién es ese señor? —cuestionó una vocecita que no tardó en atraer la atención del viejo Ackerman.

—Ah, ella es Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman —presentó Razo, orgulloso, haciéndose a un lado para que conocieran a su hija. Kenny soltó un silbido.

—¿Seguro que es tu hija? Es idéntica a Yuu.

—Hay que agradecer que heredó el atractivo materno, porque nosotros no tenemos nada bueno que aportar. —Intervino Levi, haciéndose notar. Caminó hasta donde estaba la niña, que seguía aferrada con fuerza al pantalón de su padre—. Para ser una mocosa, habrá que espantar a mucho idiota cuando seas mayor. No te metas en tantos problemas como tus padres.

—Que enano más gruñón —inquirió la pequeña, sacándole la lengua. Una carcajada volvió a resonar en el puerto, atrayendo más de una mirada.

—Esta niña ya me agrada —Kenny caminó hasta ella, para después ponerse a su altura—. Oi, rata, ¿quieres aprender a patearle el trasero a ese enano? —La niña ladeo la cabeza, entre confundida y curiosa, pues una nueva aventura acaba de iniciar.

El tiempo en Paradise fue un retroceso en la educación tradicional de Mikasa, mientras que en Hizuru y dentro de su hogar en Paradise, era instruida para ser una señorita de sociedad, tras los muros del castillo, donde se alojaban los Ackerman, aprendía de espadas, defensa personal y como escabullirse sin ser detectada, adquiriendo los malos hábitos de su tío y primo, quienes solían enseñarle en sus tiempos libres.

Al final del día, era una Ackerman y su deber era servir al rey.

Durante los días en que acompañaba a Levi al castillo, fue inevitable que conociera a la reina Dina y al príncipe Zeke. Según su tío, su deber era cuidar y velar por la reina, los de Levi, procurar que el príncipe se mantenga a salvo y fuera de problemas.

Aunque era una tarea titánica, según su primo, pues el príncipe solía meterse en más problemas de los que debería, sobre todo con las aldeanas y la servidumbre del castillo.

—Maldito mocoso de mierda —lo escuchó decir un día, para luego ser reprendido por su tío.

—Sirves a "ese mocoso de mierda" así que tenle respeto.

—Lo haré el día que deje usarme como mensaje y como cuartada de sus aventuras. Es un imbécil hormonado que no sabe que su descendencia debe de ser legítima y que no puede estar dejando hijos regados.

Mikasa ladeo la cabeza. Zeke era un dolor de culo, según Levi, más nunca lo había visto en persona y para tal suceso, pasaron dos años.

Justo después de su cumpleaños número diez, Mikasa encontró a un joven rubio ingresando a hurtadillas al castillo. Siguió los consejos de sus familiares, dispuesta confrontarlo para prevenir un mal mayor.

—Quieto —ordenó, luego de tomar una de las espadas que Levi escondía por el castillo y que ella buscaba cuando estaba aburrida—. Da la vuelta despacio y explica tus intenciones.

El muchacho hizo lo pedido, dándose cuenta que su captora, era en realidad una niña y no un guardia. Soltó el aire, aliviado.

—¿Te perdiste? —Preguntó, contemplando con ternura al infante—. No deberías jugar con espadas, son demasiado filosas y pesadas para ti —agregó, haciendo ademán de querer tomar el arma, ganándose una estocada, que de no ser por sus reflejos, tendría una herida de gravedad en el abdomen.

—Te he ordenado que expliques porque ingresaste al castillo por una ventana —insistió—. De no responder, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Existía algo en esa mirada ónix de esa niña que le recordaba a otra persona…

—Mikasa, ¿qué se supone que haces?

—Él entró por la ventana —acusó, sin bajar la guardia.

—Te he dicho que no uses mis armas —regañó, arrebatándole la espada cuando llegó a su lado—. Y este idiota es el príncipe, no puedes matarlo.

La niña ladeó la cabeza, procesando las palabras.

 _Oh._

Dos años más pasaron y la relación con el príncipe Zeke mejoró muchísimo, aunque en su medida, también dolía. Dolía ayudarlo a ingresar al castillo cuando Levi le advertía que no saliera. Dolía verlo en algún rincón del pueblo, _charlando animadamente_ con alguna campesina. Y joder que dolió cuando lo encontró en una situación demasiado comprometedora con una mucama.

Eren pasó todo el día con ella, intentado averiguar que afligía a su mejor amiga. Si tan solo supiera que la pequeña se había enamorado y que no sería correspondida…

Un día, mientras Mikasa acompañaba a su padre al pueblo por provisiones, fueron asaltados luego de salir el bosque colindante al camino. Aun con la pericia de dos Ackerman, esto no fue suficiente para que ambos sobrevivieran. Y justo cuando lograron vencer a la niña, los ladrones consideraron mejores opciones que matarla, más al notar su apariencia tan exótica.

Ver a su padre muerto rompió algo dentro de ella.

¿Por qué tendría que luchar?

El alboroto atrajo la atención de un par de amantes que gozaban de la privacidad que otorgaban los árboles. Pese a las protestas de su amante, el muchacho rubio decidió revisar que sucedía, podría tener sus aventuras, pero eso jamás le quitaba la responsabilidad de ser un príncipe digno para su pueblo.

La sorpresa e ira lo cegaron al descubrir a un par de hombres tratando de abusar de una niña. Aunque el enojo creció al reconocer el vestido rosa y verlo manchado de sangre.

Las palabras para describir el suceso, sobran, porque nada englobará de forma correcta la brutalidad que demostró Zeke para salvar y proteger a la pequeña niña que muchas veces fue su cómplice y que era mejor amiga de su medio hermano menor.

—Te cuidaré —prometió cuando por fin el caos terminó. Mikasa se refugió en sus brazos, llorando por la pérdida de un ser que jamás volvería—. Te protegeré toda la vida, de ser necesario.

La niña se sorbió la nariz, en un vago intentó de reír.

—Esa promesa debería de hacértela yo a ti —respondió—. Es mi deber.

—Y lo mío es de corazón —musito el rubio, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la menor. En un arranque, una Mikasa de doce años, unió sus labios con los de Zeke. El beso fue apenas un roce que el mayor se encargó de terminar lo antes posible—. Cuando seas más grande —agregó, tomando sus manos para besarlas— podrás intentarlo otra vez y verás que no volverás a estar sola.

La pérdida de un ser querido es dolorosa, ser alejada de todo lo que conoces y amas, es peor.

Después de la muerte de Razo Ackerman y pese a las protestas de Kenny y Levi, Yuu decidió volver a su tierra natal, pues el dolor era apabullante.

* * *

Tres años después de la vuelta a Hiruzu, una fuerte enfermedad golpeó a la Familia Imperial, llevándose la vida del príncipe heredero, Reiko y dejando al Emperador en el peor estado de salud, forzando la restitución de Yuu como parte del linaje real.

—Tienes que renunciar al apellido de casada —Fue la primera condición impuesta para que Yuu fuese restituida—. Tú y tu hija dejarán el apellido Ackerman atrás para ser Azumabito y preservar el linaje. Cualquiera que despose a Mikasa tendrá que hacerlo con la conciencia de que su apellido será dejado de lado para mantener el trono.

 _Estúpidas leyes imperiales._

Porque eso implicaba, para Mikasa, que cualquier promesa sería borrada.

El fugaz enamoramiento adolescente por Zeke Fritz, no hizo más que crecer. Y ella, ilusamente esperaba el día de volver a la isla para reencontrarse con su amor, para ser desposada y restaurar la gloria de su madre, volviendo a ser parte de la realeza.

Pero no de esta forma.

No cuando le arrebataban cualquier esperanza de volver a Paradise, no cuando restringían su futuro y la ataban a una corona que ella jamás pidió.

Podía ver en la mirada cansada de su madre, que su progenitora tampoco lo deseaba, sin embargo…

 _Es tu deber: con tu pueblo, con tus antepasados y contigo misma._

Debido a su restaurado estándar como princesa, Eren podía visitarla tranquilamente, pues extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

—¿Y qué se siente ser futura Emperatriz? —Cuestionó en una de sus visitas, el muchacho de ahora, diecisiete años. Ambos jóvenes habían perdido cualquier rastro de niñez de su rostro, dándole paso a una juventud muy prometedora. Mikasa siguió balanceándose en la silla, aprovechando la privacidad de su reunión, estaba harta de todas las reglas y protocolos.

—Lo dices como si el día de mañana subiera al trono —bufó. Ella era más de bosque, aire fresco y tierra húmeda en los pies.

Maldito fuera el momento en que los Ackerman le enseñaron a ser libre e independiente. Ya no sabía cómo ser un ave cautiva luego de desplegar las alas por las montañas.

—Al menos tú ascenderás —respondió con un deje de molestia—. Zeke es el único con derecho al trono. Ya sabes, cuando Dina y Grisha se separaron, fue con la condición de que él mantendría el apellido de ella, cosas de linaje.

—Sí, cosas de linaje —musito, comprendiendo perfectamente la situación.

—Papá se volvió un simple Marqués otra vez, y por mucho que Zeke sea mi medio hermano, no soy considerado príncipe o siquiera puesto en la línea de sucesión —dejó salir toda la amargura en un suspiro para volver a sonreír—. Salgamos de aquí, me da claustrofobia estar tanto tiempo jugando al té.

—No puedo, Eren. Esto no es Paradise. Aquí no hay un Levi o Kenny que me cubra. Si me encuentran merodeando fuera del castillo habrá severas consecuencias.

—Si te _"encuentran",_ esa es la palabra clave. —De un salto, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su mejor amiga—. Vamos, que yo sé que extrañas correr otra vez. La adrenalina de romper las reglas es lo que necesitas en esta monótona casa de muñecas.

—No es una casa de —Eren rodó los ojos, interrumpiéndola nuevamente.

—Sólo por hoy, ¿sí? —pidió. Más que simplemente fugarse, el hecho de hacerlo juntos era lo que de verdad impulsaba al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas. Añoraba la complicidad que solía tener con ella…

Y si era honesto, la extrañaba a ella.

Porque Eren Jeager estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga desde el momento que la vio toda sucia y llena de lodo en los jardines del castillo, por estar entrenando. Ni siquiera le importó tener que lidiar con la mirada hostigadora e intimidante del Capitán Ackerman cada vez que se anunciaba que iría a visitarla, aun cuando este lo amenazaba constantemente con romperle las piernas si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello a su prima.

Mikasa todavía se encontraba dudosa. Su madre solía ser bastante estricta respecto a las reglas dentro de la casa. Constantemente le advertía que no hiciese cosas buenas que parecieran malas y por otro lado… tenía años que la sonrisa en sus labios no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Sólo por esta vez —cedió. Mandó a llamar a una de las mujeres que estaba a su servicio—. Escoltaré al joven Jeager por los jardines —informó estoicamente.

—Pero, princesa, usted no puede…

—¿Qué autoridad tienes para decirme que puedo o no hacer? —Cuestionó con voz fría y autoritaria. Odiaba comportarse de esa forma, sin embargo, era la única manera para conseguir salir de ahí.

—Le informaré a la princesa heredera —avisó, retirándose. Mikasa soltó el aire, apresurándose a quitarse los molestos zapatos tradicionales, el kimono y el extravagante tocado del cabello.

—Vamos antes de que vuelva —musito, tirando de la mano de Eren, quien ya se aproximaba a la puerta—. No, por ahí no. Me reconocerán antes de siquiera poder llegar a la entrada.

—No pienso saltar dos pisos por la ventana —advirtió asustado el castaño. Por primera vez desde su visita, escuchó la tintineante risa de Mikasa.

—¿Qué habías dicho de la adrenalina? —Cuestionó para molestarlo.

—Una cosa es burlar a las guardias, otra completamente diferente que quieras que me suicide lanzándome desde esta altura.

—Le diré a Zeke que tiene una gallina por hermano —se burló. Le dio la espalda, mientras buscaba en la pared un pequeño interruptor que abriría…

—Ni lo menciones —inquirió entre dientes, enfadado—. Dina le está buscando prometida y me tiene de mensajero.

Aquello le supo amargo a Mikasa, justo cuando presionó el botón que abrió el pasadizo secreto. Sabía que en algún punto sería inevitable.

Para ella, era demasiado pronto, ni siquiera permitieron que se despidieran y ese amor que nutrió por años, no hacía más que desgarrarla cada vez que veía el barco de Paradise, añorando verlo descender de él, aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

Para él, debe de ser demasiado tarde, ya con veintisiete años y sin esposa, sería un trabajo duro la sucesión al trono. Lo peor de todo, Zeke jamás la amaría de la forma en que ella lo hacía, ahora lo comprendía.

Guío a Eren entre laberintos hasta llegar a su destino. Definitivamente cualquier ánimo de querer escapar, desapareció. Con suerte, su madre permitiría que ella eligiera a quien desposar y tendría una vida medianamente aceptable, gobernando el imperio cuando fuese su turno, renovando tratados de vez en cuando con Zeke para evitar otra guerra.

—Mamá hará lo mismo —confesó cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ellos, mostrando un precioso jardín.

—Espera, tía Yuu no haría ese tipo de…

— _La princesa heredera Yuu_ , Eren —corrigió mientras caminaba. La frialdad de la tierra compensaba el incendio en su interior—. Nunca olvides eso. Mamá dejó de ser la viuda de Ackerman, mantiene su apellido de soltera. Incluso yo perdí ese vínculo con mi padre —contó, luego de sentarse a la sombra de un árbol.

—Aun así, Mika —intentó de otra forma—. Kenny y Levi no lo permitirían.

—Ellos no tienen jurisdicción aquí, Eren, pensé que lo entendías. Eres privilegiado, a diferencia de tu hermano y de mí, tu puedes elegir casarte con la persona que ames, sin importar que. Nosotros por otro lado…— _Jamás podremos estar juntos._

—Por cierto —comentó, buscando entre los bolsillos de su ropa, sacando una carta hecha a mano. No tardó en reconocer el remitente—. Pronto será su cumpleaños. Dina hará una gran fiesta y pensó que tal vez, podrías ir. Quiere que estés ahí.

Mikasa tomó el sobre entre sus dedos. Sabía que dentro, además de la invitación, había una carta con promesas rotas y sueños destrozados.

—Hablaré con mamá —prometió. Porque al menos, quería decir _adiós._

* * *

Nunca dudó de la respuesta positiva de su madre. Dudaba de sí misma, de ser capaz de cruzar el océano por verlo otra vez. De estar tan cerca de él y ser incapaz de tocarlo.

Así que cuando subió al barco, miles de recuerdos revolotearon a su alrededor. Su padre y la razón de ir al pueblo el día que los atacaron, que él la salvo y que perdió a su progenitor.

 _—¿Un vestido? —Cuestionó Razo—. ¿No te gustan los que hace tu madre?_

 _La niña lo observó con vergüenza._

 _—Son kimonos y yukatas —corrigió—. ¡Y me encantan! Pero nadie más los usas, además pronto será el cumpleaños de Zeke y Levi dijo que podía asistir._ _—_ _El padre sonrió, al entender el hilo de pensamiento de su hija. Un amor infantil._

 _—Pues buscaremos el vestido más bonito de todo el reino para la fiesta, ¿te parece la idea?_

Todo había empezado por una maldita celebración y un trozo de tela.

Y promesas vacías.

Y sueños rotos.

Y… ¿por qué sentía húmedas las mejillas y la vista borrosa?

Nadie podía ver a la princesa de Hizuru llorando, no, su madre se lo repitió. Las excepciones se terminaron y tenía que acatar cada una de las reglas, de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían graves.

El barco arribó a Paradise poco antes del atardecer.

No tardó en reconocer a las personas que la esperaban en el puerto. La efusividad de Eren, el estoicismo de Levi y la postura burlona de Kenny.

Luego de la calurosa bienvenida, donde Kenny la hizo girar en el aire al abrazarla, para que Levi lo regañara por dar mala imagen.

—No olvides que ahora es un princesa, mierda.

—Calma, enano. Sé que estás enfadado porque la pequeña Mikasa se saca más de una cabeza.

—Tch.

Mikasa disfrutó del tiempo con su familia.

Eren se mantuvo silencioso a su lado, limitándose a acompañarla. Sabía que en algún punto tendría que hablar del significado de ese beso… de esos besos bajo el manzano, de los toques indiscretos y de los momentos que pasaron juntos en Hizuru.

El castillo resplandecía de miles de formas diferentes. Apenas puso un pie dentro, se encontró con la propia reina Dina organizando el evento.

—¡Oh, Mikasa! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste acompañarnos! —La alegría y efusividad de la monarca contagiaba a cualquiera. Incluso a una Mikasa resignada.

—Princesa Mikasa —recordó Eren, para evitar malos entendidos—. Ahora es parte de la realeza, reina Dina, trátela de esa forma —pidió con frialdad.

—Cuanta formalidad —murmuró Dina, para luego renovar su energía—. El baile será mañana por la noche, tendrás tiempo de descansar y si quieres, visitar los alrededores.

—Gracias por su invitación, reina Dina. Es un honor para mí, ser la representante de Hizuru en este evento tan importante —agradeció, haciendo una reverencia.

—Zeke te espera en los jardines traseros, debes de saber dónde —susurró en el oído de Mikasa cuando pasó junto a ella para poner orden en el salón y continuar dando indicaciones.

—Quiero descansar —avisó a su primo—. ¿Dónde me quedaré?

—En el ala este. Por el estatus, no permitieron que te quedaras en la casa de tus padres, así que estarás junto a la nobleza dentro del castillo. Te acompañaré hasta ahí, si quieres salir, tienes que llamar al mocoso Jeager, al viejo o a mí.

—No necesito una maldita niñera —respondió—. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente. Que reciba una educación de princesa no quiere decir que sea frágil como una flor. —La mueca de Levi la molestó más.

—Ni siquiera me preocupó por ti, son los malditos protocolos. Además, casi matas al príncipe cuando tenías diez años, eres más letal que cualquiera de los imbéciles que tengo de subordinados. Aun así, no te metas en problemas —advirtió, para luego guiarla por el castillo.

—¡Capitán Ackerman! —Se detuvieron a varios metros de la habitación de Mikasa cuando un soldado llamó a gritos a Levi—. Hay un carruaje de dudosa procedencia y un supuesto Duque insistiendo que ingresar.

—Tch. Tu habitación es aquella —señaló una puerta a la distancia—. Enviaré a alguien a dejar tus maletas y por ninguna jodida razón vayas a salir, ¿de acuerdo? —Mikasa parecía no prestarle atención—. ¡Mikasa!

—Sí, maldición, no me tienes que gritar, enano prepotente. Puedes largarte a seguir con tus labores. —Apenas lo vio perderse por el pasillo, tomó el camino contrario, para dar a los jardines traseros. Las costumbres de antaño aún no se perdían, pues nadie la había visto, mucho menos seguido.

—Bienvenida, princesa —se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz detrás de ella—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Seis años, para ser exactos —corrigió, girándose para poder verlo.

Las descripciones de Eren jamás le hicieron justicia, lo sabían. Porque al verse, el uno frente al otro, podían ver más que los años separados, los anhelos reprimidos y deseos frustrados; eran capaces de ver el alma del otro.

Sus cuerpos se atrajeron, como si la tierra los moviera y el viento los empujara, sus manos encajaron de la manera correcta, adecuada en la que acomodas dos piezas para que la cajita musical emita la melodía más hermosa.

La gravedad desapareció, junto al espacio y tiempo, porque ellos existían en otra dimensión, donde el hijo rojo permanecía intacto y pulcramente unido a sus meñiques; sin bifurcaciones, remendadas o parches.

Sus frentes apenas se tocaron un instante, suficiente para darse cuenta que aquel no era un amor infantil, porque sus pieles ardían, quemando el interior y abrasando el corazón endurecido por la ausencia.

Zeke colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Mikasa, con temor de verla desvanecer, de perderla y que el sueño terminara, pero ella seguía ahí, con sus brillantes ojos ónix.

Y de golpe, volvieron a la realidad, cuando llamaron a Zeke desde el castillo, forzando la separación y rompiendo su conexión.

No había una fantasía más hermosa, que tocar al ser amado.

* * *

El momento de la fiesta llegó. Por la mañana, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Zeke para aclarar las cosas, para decir ese _adiós_ , para cerrar y avanzar. La noche la alcanzó y usó el vestido que tanto añoro.

Luego de las presentaciones, el baile dio inició. Mikasa carecía de acompañante por obvias razones, aunque Eren permanecía fiel a su lado.

De lejos, veía a Zeke ser felicitado por embajadores y nobles, mientras ella lo admiraba de lejos. El príncipe tendría que comprometerse y ella volvería _a su casa de muñecas_ a ser la princesa que se esperaba que fuera.

Era cerca de media noche, cuando lo vio partir del salón. Solo. Lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que lo vio ingresar a su habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Contó mentalmente hasta diez. Apenas tocó el picaporte y la puerta se abrió. La iluminación era escaza, pero suficiente para saber que él estaba ahí.

—Princesa —musito, demasiado cerca. Lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo a un lado de la puerta—. Tenemos que hablar.

Y así, es como se rompe más de un corazón.

Ya lo había perdido… no, nunca se pierde no lo que no tiene. Ingresó a la habitación sin dudas.

—Prometiste que no volvería a estar sola… y Eren me dice que vas a comprometerte —soltó, cuando él la quiso tocar.

—Te contaré la historia de un muchacho que descubrió una belleza abrumadora de la forma incorrecta —musita, acariciándole los hombros descubiertos—. Un pobre diablo que cayó rendido ante la prohibición de los ojos negros y que buscaba desesperadamente apagar el mar de sensaciones que lo ahogaba. Un idiota deseo alegrarse al verse separado del pecado, pero aun lo añoraba como el aire.

—Detente —suplicó Mikasa—. Tú nunca me quisiste, ¿cómo amar a una niña? Eras un hombre en aquel entonces, uno que se revolcaba con cualquiera que tuviera falda y cayera bajo tus encantos —respiró profundamente—. Y yo caí.

—Vi tu transformación, Mikasa. La pequeña niña me encandilo, pero tienes razón, era una niña. Fue la mujer de piel de luna y ojos de noche que me cautivó y recordó porque admiraba esa belleza salvaje que había sido domesticada. Porque me enamoré de ti. Y antes de que me cuestiones, he ido regularmente a Hizuru, acompañando a Eren. Mientras él podía disfrutar de tu compañía, yo te admiraba de lejos.

Las palabras de la carta cobraron sentido. Y algo se rompió en su interior.

Lo amaba, quiso mentirle, mentirse, pero no pudo. Jamás salió de su corazón.

—Zeke, yo…

—Te prometí que te desposaría cuando tuvieras la edad adecuada. Serás una estupenda Emperatriz, Mikasa. Perdóname por romper mi promesa.

Y un segundo beso dijo más que mil palabras.

Porque así como le perteneció el primero, ella se entregó a él sin saberlo.

—Por favor, quédate y ámame por una vez —suplicó el rubio, sosteniendo sus mejillas—. Permite que te acompañe esta noche.

—Te casarás. Yo lo haré. —repitió, intentando convencerse si misma. Era incorrecto, independientemente si amaba o no al desconocido que sería su marido, no podía deshonrar a su madre así. Zeke desvió la mirada.

—Mañana anunciaré mi compromiso, Mikasa. Si tu tío no hubiera muerto, te habría desposado. Mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde el día en que dejaste esta isla y ha vuelto a latir al verte. Permite que te ame hasta el final.

Una cálida lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica. Ásperas manos recorrieron los tirantes de su vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies, mostrando la figura cuidada de la princesa, quien temblaba de frío y vergüenza.

—Siempre has sido hermosa —musito Zeke, antes de besarla nuevamente para cargarla en brazos y depositarla con un cuidado abrumador en la cama. Decenas de besos fueron repartidos por todo su cuerpo, ante cada toque, un estremecimiento recorría su sistema nervioso.

Mientras los vestigios de la ostentosa fiesta llegaban a su fin, en otra parte del castillo, una menos concurrida y que ocultaba más secretos que una noche estrellada, dos cuerpos se unían para latir al mismo ritmo.

Miles de promesas fueron calladas con besos, cientos de sueños fueron lavados por lágrimas de dolor y la alegría que debería de envolver un acto tan puro fue sustituida por la melancolía del único encuentro.

Porque cuando Zeke descubrió que Mikasa se mantenía pura, una culpa abrumadora lo invadió. Besó con devoción cada lágrima que ella soltó, encargándose de sustituir el dolor con placer. Aunque sabía, que la melancolía jamás la abandonaría.

Y cuando quiso alejarse, separase de sus brazos, la atrajo hacia él, susurrando palabras cariñosas, pues se abstuvo de mentir con promesas incumplidas.

* * *

Que Levi la viera salir a hurtadillas, no mejoró en absoluto su estado de ánimo. Se cansó de escuchar sus reproches y se encerró en su habitación. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, cuestionándose porque mierda había cedido a su más bajo instinto de necesidad y añoranza.

Esa mañana se anunció el compromiso entre el príncipe Zeke y la hija del Marqués Reiss, Frieda. Se tragó en nudo en su garganta, colocando una sonrisa ensayada y felicitó a la nueva pareja, aun cuando sentía el corazón detenerse.

Jugó con el anillo que él le entregó la noche anterior; al menos el águila descansaba tranquila, envuelta en sus propias alas.

Él la veía con tristeza, culpa y agonía. Su diminuto hilo rojo se tensaba, enredaba y bifurcaba. Ella le sonrió, pero ahora entendía a su madre, porque esa mueca en los labios jamás volvería a iluminar sus ojos.

* * *

.

Si, espero hacer una segunda parte, aunque más llena de angst que de drama.

Me disculpo por mi pequeño monstruo. Esto debió de estar mucho más desarrollado y detallado, pero hubo una serie de inconvenientes que pues... ni para que les cuento. En fin, les recuerdo que este fic participa en un reto, donde cada review cuenta como voto, excepto los guest/anónimos.

Ojala les haya gustado.


	2. Total Eclipse of the Heart

El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

El dibujo de la portada es cortesía de Lyov -pueden buscarlo así en facebook y en mi perfil estará el enlace de su página- al darme un Zekasa tan hermosamente desgarrador.

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción de **Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler**. Recomiendo escucharla.

Un eterno agradecimiento a **Sasha** , por ser mi beta y mi Edna Moda.

Multipairing; ZekexMikasa y sutil ErenxMikasa y ZekexFrieda.

Ya me darán tomatazos al final. Son importantes sus reviews, así que no se vayan sin dejarme tan siquiera una mentada de madre xD

.

* * *

.

 **Total Eclipse of the Heart**

En Hizuru existían muchas leyendas de todo tipo. Desde las que hablaban sobre seres míticos que eran guardianes de sus tierras, pasando por deidades que dotaban de divinidad a los gobernantes hasta historias más… trágicas, disfrazadas de romance.

El regreso a casa fue amargo. Tuvo que mantener una expresión estoica cuando puso un pie fuera del barco que la transportó a la realidad. Se forzó a sonreír con decoro a las personas que festejaban tan efusivamente su llegada.

—Mikasa —saludó con cordialidad la princesa heredera, dándole una sutil sonrisa a su hija. Dejando de lado las formalidades, se atrevió a abrazarla—. Oculta el dolor en tus ojos, ellos pueden escrudiñar tu alma a través de ellos. —Se separó de ella, para encaminarse al carruaje que las esperaba. La aludida siguió el consejo de su madre, intentando eliminar cualquier resquicio de dolor, ya había llorado suficiente en la soledad de su camarote.

—¿Cómo está el abuelo? —Se atrevió a cuestionar cuando el ambiente fue demasiado tenso. Yuu dejó de fingir la sonrisa y Mikasa sintió que otra mujer ocupaba el lugar de su cálida madre.

—Su estado ha empeorado —contó manteniendo la mirada en la ventana—. Los sabios han hablado sobre la posibilidad de abdicar.

—¿Qué? ¿No es adelantarse a los hechos? —Inquirió preocupada. La futura emperatriz la observó cansada.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Mikasa aprendió muchas cosas de su madre y de cómo cambió luego de este suceso. Empezando por perder la sonrisa llena de vida que solía dedicarle cada mañana, dejando en su lugar una mueca cargada de tristeza y añoranza por el amor perdido. Posterior a la muerte del príncipe Reiko y su restitución como princesa heredera, una rigidez desconocía para Mikasa invadió a su madre; la forma de hablar, vestir y actuar fue radicalmente cambiada para seguir el protocolo imperial.

La vida de una mujer que ansiaba vivir se apagó con la fuerza de una tormenta. Las miradas vacían parecían devorarla y el miedo se volvió su guía.

El día que su padre murió, también se llevó una parte de su madre, que terminó de drenarse cuando un título se irguió sobre su nombre.

Al verse sola en su habitación, la gravedad de sus actos la golpeó. Rompió las reglas de su pueblo por un deseo egoísta que sólo logró destruirla un poco más. Levi tenía razón, era una estúpida, pero una estúpida enajenada de amor.

Se negó a maldecir la hora en que posó la mirada en el príncipe de Paradise, sin embargo, un arrepentimiento hacía mella en ella. Probó el fruto prohibido bañado en culpa y vergüenza; ya no había marcha atrás. Era una mujer corrupta que ni siquiera debería de ser considerada princesa por el mestizaje en su sangre.

¡Una maldita mierda!

Echó nuevamente a las doncellas de compañía de un grito colérico. Lanzó contra la pared los adornos de la mesita de noche, en un vano intento de calmar el agonizante dolor que salía con una violencia que parecía destrozarla a cada respiración. Se arrancó el vestido y por mero impulso, rasgó su propia piel con desesperación antes de ceder a los recuerdos de esa noche.

—¡Me mentiste! —Reclamó al vacío, esperando que la queja cruzara el mar y llegara hasta él—. ¡Tantas veces que estuviste tan cerca! —Tomó en sus manos un collar que no tardó en reconocer antes de lanzarlo—. Estuviste tan cerca y fuiste incapaz de llegar a mí —susurró, dejándose caer y abrazando el objeto.

Recordó su cumpleaños anterior, cuando Eren llegó a su lado, sonriendo y obsequio en manos. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida esa noche tras leer la carta de Zeke junto al collar.

—Princesa Mikasa, ¿se encuentra bien? —Ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar la agonía de su roto corazón.

—Fuera de aquí, Kazumi —ordenó.

—Pero, princesa, su madre se encuentra preocupada. —La sonrisa de Mikasa ni siquiera alcanzó sus ojos, probablemente nunca más lo haría. Soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

—Dile que mañana hablaré con ella. Retírate. —Tardó en escuchar los pasos de su acompañante, no tardó ni dos minutos en sentirse presa de sus propias emociones.

Revivió con una fuerza abrumadora el tacto de su primer amante. Esas manos expertas que supieron hacerla temblar. Los labios que callaron habilidosos sus quejas y la piel que ardía ante el contacto.

Acarició con miedo las marcas que seguían instauradas en su piel. Esas que demostraban que su cuerpo siempre pertenecería al hombre que más amó y que jamás podría tener. La evidencia de la traición a su pueblo y a sí misma.

Tomó el espejo de mano del tocador y observó con odio la marca roja cercana al inicio de sus pechos. Podría sentir la boca de Zeke en ese lugar, incluso su barba picando su tersa piel. Colocó un dedo sobre ella, ejerciendo presión, un destello de dolor calmó la culpa, tristeza y desesperación que la consumían. Aumentó la fuerza hasta que la mancha roja se volvió morada. Contempló su mano mojada, cuestionándose porque estaba así, hasta que notó esa humedad también en sus mejillas, la mirada nublada fue la última bofetada.

Un grito desgarrador retumbó a lo largo de la casa imperial. Varios guardias corrieron presurosos hasta la habitación de Mikasa, encontrándose a la princesa heredera fuera de la misma.

—Me haré cargo —avisó con expresión cansada. Los guardias aceptaron su palabra, pidiéndole que los llamara ante cualquier indicio de problemas. Yuu dejó escapar el aire que contenía. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hija, ignorando las groserías que emitía a diestra y siniestra—. Abre la puerta —ordenó.

Al verla de pie, con los ojos rojos, mejillas mojadas y la tristeza en los labios, Yuu se olvidó por esa noche de su título, por esta ocasión, sería la madre y sostén que su pequeña hija requería. No dudó un segundo en envolverla en sus brazos y acariciar acompasadamente su largo cabello.

—Todo estará bien —prometió y Mikasa sintió que tenía doce años otra vez. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que había estado de esa forma con su madre. Yuu entró a la habitación de su hija, separándose un poco de ella para limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas—. Mamá está aquí, cariño. Estarás bien, lo prometo. —La calidez en sus palabras rompió completamente la última línea de defensas que tenía la adolescente, dejando escapar tantas emociones reprimidas en su interior.

Era la segunda vez que lloraba en las faldas de su madre hasta quedarse dormida. Yuu no necesitaba preguntar que afligía el tierno corazón de su pequeña, bastó verla descender del barco para saber que la burbuja que un día creó a su alrededor, reventó en su rostro sin darle oportunidad de asimilarlo.

Sin embargo, la vida consistía de giros imprevistos, pérdidas hirientes y vidas infelices. Ella aprendió esquivando los golpes hasta caer noqueada y aunque lo hubiera querido evitar, Mikasa vivía recibiendo de lleno cada golpe, sin tener la oportunidad de evadirlo.

La gran diferencia, radicaba en que ella logró elegir a quien amar y compartir su vida con él, teniendo como resultado a su preciosa hija, a la cual condenaba a un futuro sin salidas.

Lucharía para darle la oportunidad de que al menos pudiera elegir con quien compartir su vida, ya que no podría estar con la persona que tanto amaba.

Al despertar, Yuu se limitó a darle una comprensiva sonrisa a su hija. Se quedó con ella cepillando su largo cabello antes de que el ajetreó de la casa impida tener otro momento de intimidad con ella.

—Mikasa, cariño —murmuró su madre, observándola a través del espejo—. Lamento heredarte más que mi belleza —inquirió con un deje de melancolía—. Desde la muerte de tu padre, he cometido tantos errores; separarte de los Ackerman, de Paradise, incluso despojarte su apellido para condenarte a una vida entre las paredes de la Casa Real.

—La sangre real siempre ha corrido por mis venas —respondió, notando las ojeras debido al insomnio—. No es tu culpa, mamá.

—Al rechazar mi título, pensé que hacía lo correcto —confesó, desviando la mirada y centrándose en el cabello de su hija—. Amaba tanto a tu padre que carecía de importancia dejar los lujos para ser una simple plebeya más. Perderlo a él... una parte de mí quería morir con él, pero tú me hiciste seguir luchando. Y luego Reiko enfermó… —Mikasa notó la mandíbula apretada de su progenitora y como se esforzaba por mantener la calma—. Murió sin contraer nupcias ni dejar descendientes… —La voz terminó por romperse al final de la oración, Yuu detuvo sus movimientos, sintiendo su pecho contraído por el llanto contenido—. Tu abuelo se negó a ceder el trono a alguno de los bastardos que tuvo con sus concubinas, obligándome a renunciar a todo lo relacionado a tu padre para ser restituida en la Familia Real. —Cálidas lágrimas bordearon el rostro de la princesa—. Todavía tenía un deber pendiente con mi pueblo, uno con el que nací y renuncie sin dudarlo. Es un castigo que tengo que pagar —confesó, desmoronándose y abrazando por la espalda a su hija, quien se aferraba a sus brazos. El llanto cargado de dolor y resignación era callado en los omóplatos de Mikasa, quien trataba de entender la situación de su madre.

—Lo sé, mamá —aseguró, uniéndose a su llanto. En ese momento se permitieron liberar todos esos sentimientos que cargaron con llave en un cajón. Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, Yuu se sorbió la nariz y limpió cualquier rastro de debilidad de su rostro.

—Es por ese deber con el cual naciste, cariño, que ya no te perteneces. —Mikasa se cuestionó si la mujer que habló en su oído con voz automática y le devolvía la mirada vacía a través del espejo era la misma que lloró minutos antes—. Siento arrebatarte la libertad, hija mía. —Y emitiendo una sonrisa forzada, agregó—. Ya no puedes mostrar tus ojos rojos ante el pueblo. Serás su líder algún día, no tienes permitido flaquear o sentir. —El dolor de madre consumió el interior de la princesa heredera cuando sentenció a su propia hija—. Endurecer tu corazón es la única opción para evitar ser tan golpeada. Espero puedas perdonarme un día.

Mikasa sabía que ese día nunca existiría.

No había nada que perdonar.

* * *

La ambivalencia en su educación provocó que fuera más complicado adaptarse a las estúpidas reglas imperiales, aunque su madre parecía más que acostumbrada a ellas, suponía que debido a su educación como princesa.

Las sonrisas rígidas, el trato amable y estructurado además de las tradiciones, tantas reglas y conductas nuevas que tuvo que aprender. La que más dolió, fue la cancelación de todos sus viajes a Paradise.

—Pronto serás la princesa heredera —comentó su madre mientras realizaban la ceremonia del té—. Es trabajo de los embajadores asegurar las relaciones diplomáticas con otros reinos —aseguró, tomando su taza—. A excepciones de que tengas otras intenciones.

—Quisiera ver a Kenny y Levi —murmuró por lo bajo, apenas abriendo los labios y manteniendo la mirada en su liquido—. Comprendo —aclaró, elevando el tono de voz. Suficientes regaños tenía por hablar entre dientes. Aunque una irritante duda persistía dentro de ella.

Nunca creyó que ver sus sábanas manchadas de rojo traería tanta alegría a su vida. La mera idea de verse envuelta en la incómoda situación de estar embarazada fuera del matrimonio, la aterrorizaba de mil y un formas, además de conocer la rigidez con la cual solía tratarla su abuelo. Extrañó tanto a su tío y primo, que en comparación con su familia materna, era santos de su devoción. Al menos con ellos era _libre_.

La muerte del Emperador llegó dos meses después de su regreso, impactando al Imperio de Hizuru, pese a que se sabía de su estado tan crítico, tomó por sorpresa a la población en general. Mikasa se cuestionaba qué tan correcto era llorar la muerte de un hombre con el que apenas convivió y sólo la buscó para asegurar el linaje real… y -aunque jamás lo escuchó explícitamente-, sabía que su abuelo tenía un fuerte resentimiento por su madre, al abandonar su título para casarse con un plebeyo extranjero; era la única razón por la cual fue restituida en la familia real, como venganza.

Ver a su madre vestida de luto atrajo desagradables recuerdos. Sentía una necesidad abrumadora de arrancarse el maldito traje tradicional que tenía que usar y correr al bosque hasta perderse entre la naturaleza, esperando que quizá su padre emergiera de un árbol, asustándola.

Pero nada de eso sucedería. No podía deshacerse de las tradiciones, ni correr libremente y su padre nunca volvería.

 _Mikasa Ackerman_. No, Mikasa Azumabito, princesa heredera de Hizuru, jamás se había sentido más sola durante su estancia en el palacio real, luego de la ascensión de su madre como Emperatriz.

Había sido despojada de todo aquello que amaba; de su apellido paterno, de su primer amor, de su libre albedrío, incluso del derecho de abrir su corazón.

En cada junta del consejo de sabios, donde su madre la hacía partícipe para que entendiera cómo funcionaba el imperio, tuvo que tragarse la bilis más de una vez, ante cada ataque del que la Emperatriz era víctima, insistiendo en que contrajera nupcias nuevamente, desvalorizando su poder, solo por ser mujer.

—Señores —inquirió, poniéndose de pie y atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Lamento informarles que la decisión de la restitución fue de mi padre, quien rechazó a cualquier otro heredero, proclamándome como hija legítima. Pido que acaten su voluntad por última vez, de lo contrario, tendremos serios problemas. —El silencio fue abrumador.

—Mi señora —interrumpió un sabio—. La ley dicta tener un heredero al trono. Y usted carece de él, nosotros nos limitamos a ver por los intereses del pueblo.

Los labios de Yuu se volvieron una fina línea tensa. La mirada que le dio a Mikasa provocó que la joven se sintiera nuevamente una niña.

—Permítame sacarlo de su error y desinformación —la furia contenida era audible a cada palabra—. Ya contraje nupcias —inquirió, fulminando a todos los presentes—, mi esposo podrá haber muerto, pero mi hija, fruto de ese amor, está presente. No permitiré ninguna tipo de gesto despreciativo en su contra. Ahora, ella es la princesa heredera.

La declaración estremeció a más de uno. Y Mikasa comprendió las palabras de su madre. Sus escapes había terminado, sus visitas a Paradise también y dudaba que Eren pusiera seguir visitándolo debido a su nuevo estatus. Levantó la mirada un segundo, dándose cuenta que ahora era el centro de atención. Tragó saliva, levantándose de su lugar cuando su madre se sentó.

—Seré una gobernante justa y benevolente, una digna heredera de mi madre —determinó. Y una voz en su interior recriminó la mentira.

 _No eres digna, si fuiste corrompida_.

Se olvidaría de su amor imposible. Haría lo mismo que Zeke, siendo una emperatriz ejemplar. Endurecería su corazón, tal como su madre lo pidió.

* * *

El tiempo se escapó de sus dedos como aire que respiraba. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en la víspera de sus veinte años.

Dos años desde la culminación de su infantil amor.

Los sabios volvieron a presionar por un matrimonio, aunque ya no para la Emperatriz. No permitirían que Mikasa ascendiera al trono sin estar casada. La importancia de un heredero era algo contra lo que Yuu no podía luchar para defender la voluntad de su hija.

Fue entonces que un pequeño caos se desató. El Imperio empezó a ser atacado en sus puertos, pero cuando la Emperatriz cuestionó por quién, más de uno se congeló ante la respuesta.

—El Reino de Paradise está atacando —explicó un mensajero, tras recuperar el aliento.

Madre e hija compartieron una mirada significativa.

—Es imposible —musitó Yuu—. Hay una alianza tácita entre ambos reinos. Incluso Mikasa —la mano de su hija detuvo el discurso. No era el momento apropiado para recordar que la princesa heredera era una mestiza. Respiró profundamente, recuperando su característica serenidad—. Preparen a los embajadores, quiero saber porque nos atacan —los soldados asintieron—. Y no contraataquen —agregó.

—Pero, Mi Señora —inquirió uno de ellos, ansioso—. Eso implicaría la aniquilación de la flota naval y con toda nuestra ofensiva. —Yuu negó, manteniendo la expresión estoica.

—Defiendan tanto como puedan el puerto, más no ataquen. Tampoco maten a los soldados de Paradise, los mantendrán prisioneros. Necesitamos saber que ha desatado el ataque —los hombres dudaron un segundo, antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse. La vida pareció abandonar el rostro de la emperatriz, haciendo que su hija corriera a auxiliarla.

—Mamá —el pánico residía en la voz de la más joven.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Yuu, cuando logró reincorporarse—. ¿Por qué Paradise nos atacaría? ¿Por qué Kenny y Levi lo permitirían? —Eran las mismas preguntas que Mikasa tenía. No había una razón de fuerza suficiente para que…

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver al mismo mensajero con una cara más agobiante y preocupada que la anterior.

—¡La Reina Frieda ha ordenado el ataque! —Gritó con el último respiro de su cuerpo. Madre e hija se miraron otra vez.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Frieda —titubeo—. ¿Te refieres a Frieda Reiss? —Cuestionó. Era imposible que ella fuera la… Ante el asentimiento, su mayor miedo se hizo realidad.

—Envíen a los embajadores ahora —ordenó Yuu, luego de salir de su estupor—, que busquen a Kenny Ackerman.

El sirviente dio otra reverencia antes de retirarse. La emperatriz tomó asiento, asimilando la situación. Las monarcas de Hizuru pensaban en ciertos de cosas, hasta que un tema incendió el interior de Mikasa. Había sido privada de información muy importante.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que la Reina Dina murió? —Inquirió molesta, levantando cada vez más la voz—. ¿Pensaste que jamás me entraría que Zeke ya contrajo nupcias y que es el Rey de Paradise? ¡¿Era malditamente necesario que me enterara de esta forma?! —Un golpe en seco calmó la ira de la princesa. La sorpresa de la bofetada provocó que abriera la boca, atónita.

—No te permito, como madre y emperatriz, que me hables de esta forma, señorita —advirtió Yuu, apuntando con un dedo a su hija—. Ahora te sentarás y escucharás de forma atenta a tu madre. —Soltó un suspiro, regresando a su asiento. Los dolores y mareos que el emperador presentó en vida, comenzaban a deteriorar su salud, sin embargo, la emperatriz se guardó sus quejas y dolencias, había un tema más importante a tratar en ese momento.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —Se atrevió a indagar Mikasa, con la mirada baja y el tono apenas audible.

—En invierno llegó la noticia de la Reina gravemente enferma. Retuve la información porque sabía que tomarías el primer barco a Paradise para darle tu apoyo incondicional a Zeke. —Mikasa quiso replicar, sin embargo, las palabras de su madre eran dolorosamente ciertas. Ella sabía mejor que nadie el sentimiento de perder a un progenitor y hubiera deseado estar con él—. En primavera fue su casamiento. Dina murió días antes de la coronación, apresurando todo.

—¿Por qué fue Frieda y no Zeke quién ordenó el ataque? —Las dudas consumieron lentamente los nervios de Mikasa.

—Lo más probable es que el ataque fuera realizado a las espaldas del rey —dedujo Yuu—. Levi jamás lo habría permitido de buenas a primeras. Menos Eren.

—Eren —repitió Mikasa, recordando a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Lo extrañaba tanto, al igual que Armin.

—Lo extrañas —Fue la afirmación de la emperatriz. Yuu podía ver el shock que sufría su hija. Ocultarle el casamiento del príncipe había sido una decisión complicada, sin embargo, muy necesaria. Mikasa tenía la misma mirada determinada que ella tuvo durante su juventud y que logró que se casara con el amor de su vida, pero…

—Estaré en mi alcoba —anunció, poniéndose de pie. Hizo una breve reverencia a su madre, antes de salir del gran salón. Mantuvo un semblante calmado mientras avanzaba, ignorando el llamado de sus nanas. Apenas ingresó a su habitación, una lágrima tras otra rodó por sus mejillas. Sentía el corazón sofocando su pecho. Corrió hasta el cajón cerca de su cama, buscando desesperadamente la cajita musical que su padre le regaló en su décimo cumpleaños, la abrió con cuidado, escuchando la melodía que ahora parecía tan melancólica. Tomó un anillo entre sus manos, detallando el águila envuelta en sus alas.

 _El emblema real,_ recordó. Cerró su puño entorno a él, recordado la estúpida promesa, las tontas palabras y las mentiras que él le contó. Ardía su interior, buscando desesperadamente expresar tantos sentimientos acumulados.

 _Respira._

 _Una. Dos. Tres veces. Respira. Uno. Dos. Tres._

Logró calmarse un instante, abrió la mano, dándose cuenta que Zeke Fritz le había mentido, ya que no había acudido a consolarla. Lanzó el anillo contra la pared, odiando el objeto y a su antiguo dueño.

Su madre tenía tanta razón. Nadie se detuvo para advertirle que ser princesa dolía y hería en sus profundidades, que implicaba realizar cientos de rituales aparentemente innecesarios y que no podría volver a decidir sobre sí misma.

 _"Endurece tu corazón"._

Las palabras resonaron dentro de ella. La sugerencia cobró más fuerza. Lo haría. Evitaría salir lastimada nuevamente.

* * *

En ocasiones, amar tanto a una persona puede dañar y deteriorar más que una enfermedad. Las emociones son intensificadas y los receptores ambiguos.

Cuando ella observó a la pequeña muchacha saliendo de la habitación de su futuro prometido, sintió arder su interior. Más cuando ingresó y encontró al príncipe en paños menores, ni siquiera hizo ademán de cubrir su desnudez y menos de explicarle la situación.

Frieda conocía muy bien la reputación que precedía a su novio. Las charlas de las mucamas que chismorreaban en los rincones del castillo sobre las veces que habían terminado en el lecho del príncipe. Incluso había jovencitas nobles que revoloteaban aún a su alrededor, sin importarles que estuviera en una relación con ella.

Lo único que le había pedido, era fidelidad. No creía exigir mucho. Lo que menos quería era ser el hazmerreír del reino. Otra vez.

Por eso, cuando vio a la princesa de Hizuru, salir de la habitación de su novio, vio todo rojo y sintió unas incesantes ganas de seguirla, hasta que cayó en cuenta de varios detalles; la princesa apenas salía de la adolescencia y por la expresión del capitán Ackerman, sospechaba que era alguien muy importante. Así que durante el anuncio de su compromiso, se aseguró de dejar en claro que el príncipe estaba con ELLA y que así sería.

—Su Majestad —La voz de su dama de compañía la devolvió a la realidad—. El capitán Ackerman la busca, dice que es urgente. —Antes de que Frieda pudiera articular cualquier palabra, la puerta de abrió de golpe.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —Inquirió Levi, mostrando un pergamino. La reina frunció los labios, molesta. Hizo un gesto para sacar a la servidumbre de la habitación—. He tolerado tu presencia desde que frecuentaste a Zeke, incluso tus arrebatos infantiles y vengativos, pero esto —señaló con énfasis el documento que cargaba—. ¡Esto puede desatar el caos entre dos naciones amigas!

—¿Podrías bajar la maldita voz? —Pidió manteniendo a raya la ira. Si bien, era cierto que junto al rey, Frieda mantenía una actitud dócil y complaciente, lo cual difería completamente a su personalidad—. Para empezar, ¿de qué hablas?

—Enviaste barcos de la armada real para atacar Hizuru —replicó Levi, entre dientes—. Entendería si fuese con un reino hostil, pero la relación con el Imperio es de lo más sana y pacífica, incluso de aliados. ¿Por qué mierda los atacaste? ¿Zeke sabe de esto? No —se respondió a sí mismo—. Él jamás permitiría tal idiotez.

—Porque su _princesita_ será la emperatriz —objetó.

—¿Qué? —La afirmación carecía de sentido hasta que…—. Estás… ¿celosa? —Curioseó. Ante el silencio, arqueó una ceja—. Perdón su _Majestad_ —escupió el título con sorna—, pero me parece una verdadera estupidez. Mikasa no ha puesto un pie en Paradise desde hace dos años. Sus celos injustificados son un ejemplo de sus inseguridades racionalizadas.

—Cierra la boca, Levi —ordenó—. Sigo siendo la reina y tú, un simple guardia. Recuerda cuál es tu lugar.

—Porque sé perfectamente dónde estoy parado, es que no puedo permitir que hagas esto.

—Es tarde. Hizuru contraatacará, dando la excusa perfecta para librar una guerra y adueñarnos de sus recursos. —El capitán negó.

—Quizá el antiguo emperador lo habría hecho antes. La Emperatriz Yuu piensa antes de actuar. Mi tío vio más allá de su belleza y estatus cuando la desposó.

—¿Tu qué? —La expresión de Levi se volvió burlona.

—La razón por la cual tenemos una relación tan estrecha con Hizuru no tiene nada que ver con Zeke. Mikasa es una Ackerman. Intuyó que ya debes de hacerte la idea de la influencia que ella tiene aquí, incluso a la distancia —soltó un suspiro—. Ordena la retirada inmediatamente. Es probable que los embajadores que envié Yuu arriben pronto.

Apenas el capitán se retiró, la ira y frustración se extendieron por el cuerpo de la reina. Se retiró a sus aposentos, sin articular palabra alguna. Una vez dentro, echó a toda la servidumbre.

—¡Arg! —Arrancó las cobijas de la cama que tantas veces compartió con Zeke. Lanzó por el aire cada almohada. El cuento de hadas que su padre le prometió cuando apenas era una niña, se desvanecía en sus manos. Se quitó los costosos collares y los abultados anillos, obsequios de su esposo.

La molestia dio paso a la tristeza, que la golpeó con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Sus hombros se agitaron sin control. Sentía el aire retenido en sus pulmones y la sangre detenerse en sus venas. Terminó por sentarse al pie de la cama, recordando el día que se entregó al príncipe Zeke, la ausencia en su mirada y el tacto ajeno. Su piel ardió al reconocer que para él, solo fue un acto mecánico, carente de amor.

Gruesas lágrimas bordearon sus ojos antes el recuerdo grabado a fuego de su luna de miel. Luego de ese momento no permitió que Zeke volviera a tocarla, no sabía si podía soportar otra vez escucharlo gritar el nombre de otra mientras estaba con ella.

 _Ese estúpido nombre,_ se recriminó, dándose cuenta que sólo era un cuerpo más.

Se levantó inmediatamente al sentir fuertes arcadas, corrió al baño, vaciando el contenido de su estómago por segunda vez en el día. Y luego existía ese maldito recordatorio de esa noche. Al menos lo usaría para disminuir la cólera de Zeke cuando la confrontara por sus decisiones apresuradas.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el ataque de Paradise. Las bajas en la naval del imperio fueron pocas debido a la eficaz defensa que desplegaron. La Emperatriz se mantenía en espera de noticias, mientras que la princesa se cuestionaba cómo había terminado en ese punto.

Yuu se había asegurado de calmar al pueblo, prometiendo un contraataque si las medidas diplomáticas no funcionaban -aunque en su interior imploraba que si funcionara todo-. Por ello, cuando se anunció que los embajadores volvían con un invitado, más de uno se sorprendió.

La emperatriz se armó de su guardia personal para recibir al personaje desconocido. Al verlo descender del barco, Mikasa se arrepintió de acompañar a su madre.

El rey Zeke Fritz fue en persona a disculparse por las acciones de su esposa.

—De haber enviado cualquier representante, entendería que la desconfianza de su pueblo aumentará —comentó Zeke, cuando Yuu lo cuestionó por su improvisada visita—. Así que he decidido venir en persona.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que no lo atacaríamos? —Inquirió la emperatriz. El rey de Paradise soltó una suave risa, dejando que la sonrisa bailara en sus labios después de dedicarle una mirada suspicaz a la princesa.

—Por la misma razón que llegaron sus embajadores preguntando por el comandante Ackerman. —Zeke se acomodó en su lugar, antes de fruncir los labios y pedir un favor—. Su Majestad, solicito una audiencia a puerta cerrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay temas que quiero directamente con usted y —tras una breve mirada, que Mikasa sintió cómo cada terminación nerviosa explotaba en su interior, agregó— algunas son de índole más personal. —La emperatriz asintió.

—Salgan —ordenó a sus sabios y diplomáticos. Incluso la servidumbre dejó la habitación—. También tú, cariño —inquirió, mirando a su hija con cariño. La aludida rodó los ojos, antes de levantarse y retirarse también, apenas cerró la puerta y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su madre—. Ya. Ahora dime de qué se tratan esos temas tan personales.

* * *

Mikasa estaba fastidiada. Luego de ser echada de la reunión, la soledad permitió todos sus miedos salir. Esos sentimientos que guardó meticulosamente en un cajón salían a flote.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Zeke?

Apenas había logrado contener el revoloteó en su interior, la agitación en su respiración y el retumbar de su corazón. Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle.

Se sentía tan feliz y desdichada de verlo.

 _Maldita ambivalencia_.

La junta se prologó más de lo esperado. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver a su madre en la cena. Jugaba con el anillo en su dedo y portaba discretamente un collar.

¿Por qué ansiaba verlo con esta intensidad? Tanto que su corazón añoraba su presencia, su piel exigía el toque experto y sus labios…

 _Está casado. Cada noche duerme al lado de otra mujer que ahora es la reina._

La maldita voz de su conciencia atrajo la realidad a su enamoramiento adolescente.

Sus doncellas llevaron sus alimentos y la acompañaron a cenar, Mikasa aprovechó para indagar el paradero el rey de Paradise.

—La emperatriz lo ha invitado a quedarse —contó Kazumi, manteniendo un tono recatado—. Pidió la misma habitación de huéspedes que usaba su hermano durante sus visitas, pese al ofrecimiento de mejores aposentos.

Mikasa asintió, sin entender bien las decisiones de Zeke. Luego de que la reunión terminó, el rey había desaparecido, mientras que la emperatriz se enzarzó en otra junta, ahora con el consejo de sabios.

Era cerca de media noche cuando lo escuchó. En esa ocasión despidió a sus acompañantes para evitar que la vieran llorar hasta quedarse dormida aferrada a promesas rotas y corazones heridos.

—Sh —Abrió los ojos sorprendida de reconocer _su_ _voz_. Se talló los ojos un par de veces antes de asimilar que _él estaba ahí, con ella_ —. No grites, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Inquirió Mikasa, espabilando, dándose cuenta del impacto de sus acciones—. Te mataran si te encuentran aquí.

—No lo harán —contradijo, todavía manteniendo la voz baja.

Mil y un sentimientos recorrieron a Mikasa en ese momento. Ese día habían sucedido cosas inesperadas; reencontrarse con el amor perdido y reunirse con él nuevamente en la intimidad.

Y así como su ingenuo corazón se aceleró, la razón la forzó a tomar distancia. No estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir de la misma forma. Dejó de contar las noches que lloró hasta dormirse, incluso las veces que intentó deshacerse del anillo y el collar, fallando estrepitosamente. Ni que hablar de sus fallidos intentos de escape hasta que terminó por resignarse.

Una pequeña luz fue encendida, apenas iluminando su rostro. Detalló sus rasgos maduros, todavía usaba sus lentes en forma circular, ciertamente le daban una apariencia más varonil aunados a su barba tan bien cuidada.

Mikasa podía asegurar que además de verse bien con esa barba, _se sentía muy, muy bien_.

Espantó sus pensamientos, desviando la mirada.

—Vete —pidió. La voz débil e insegura. Necesitaba que se fuera y recobrar la confianza que tanto tiempo tardó en crear—. No puedes estar aquí, no mientras tu esposa te espera en Paradise. —Zeke soltó un suspiro, antes de tomarla por la barbilla, para que lo mirara.

—Repítelo —pidió. Ese par de ojos dorados la contemplando con una intensidad, esperando transmitir todos los sentimientos que eran ahogados—. Repítelo y me iré sin dudarlo. Solo permite que vea tus preciosos ojos una última vez.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Mikasa.

—¿Cómo es que el cuento de hadas se volvió una historia de horror? —preguntó, cuando el sentir la sobrepasó, cuando se cansó de seguir mintiéndose. Los cálidos brazos de Zeke la envolvieron y sus hombros amortiguaron los gritos desesperados por un amor prohibido.

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Mika —inquirió el rubio, al notar que el llanto había disminuido—. Frieda ordenó el ataque —confesó, información que ella conocía de primera mano—. La razón por la cual he venido, es para pedir tu mano. —Mikasa frunció las cejas, desconcertada—. Es la mejor manera que se me ocurrió para mantener la amistad entre ambos reinos. —Sonrió con tristeza. Ella sabía que sus palabras eran incongruentes con sus acciones. Había un destello que no concordaba del todo—. Te amo, pequeña —Y cualquier duda, fue borrada con aquella afirmación.

El primer beso dio paso al segundo y luego al tercero. Perdió la cuenta cuando una ardiente mano quemaba su piel expuesta y las palabras que siempre deseó escuchar invadieron su habitación.

Como la primera vez, Mikasa se dejó hacer por su experto amante, estremeciéndose ante cada toque, extasiándose de los ansiados besos. La toxicidad que desprendía aquella relación nublaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Más —suplicó Mikasa cuando logró olvidarse de los títulos y responsabilidades.

—Di mi nombre —pidió el rey, sin detenerse sus movimientos—. Abre los ojos. Quiero tatuarme en ti, como tú lo estás en mí.

Lo culminación fue dolorosamente hermosa.

Terminaron acurrucados en la cama. Zeke creando figuras imaginarias en la piel de su joven amante.

—De vez en cuando pienso que me estás olvidando y no regresarás —contó Mikasa, con la mirada perdida en la luna—. De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada de estar sola y echarme a llorar. Lo mejores años de nuestra vida están corriendo, Zeke. ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?

—Lo mejor que podemos —respondió, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda—. Mi madre solía contarme una historia antes de dormir, cuando era pequeño —La mujer se acomodó mejor en sus brazos, para ver el rostro de su amante—. El sol y la luna eran amantes fervientes, inseparables, incluso. Sin embargo, un ser celoso de ellos los maldijo, distanciándolos para siempre. La tristeza de la luna era abrumadora sin la luz del sol, y sin importar que tanto lo intentaron, eran incapaces de acercarse lo suficiente para estar juntos de nuevo.

—Es una historia bastante trágica —replicó Mikasa. Notando las referencias con su situación actual.

—Lo es, sí —murmuró Zeke—. Con ayuda externa, el sol pudo reencontrarse con la luna, unos minutos, apenas formando una hora, pero era suficiente para consumar su amor. Cada cierto tiempo, y sol lograba alcanzan a su amante distante. A tal acto, se le conoce como eclipse.

—Un eclipse total del amor —musitó Mikasa, acariciando el rostro de Zeke—. ¿A eso te refieres?

—Más que eso.

* * *

A Mikasa no le importó despertar sola esa mañana. Sabría que ya no sería así.

Kazumi y compañía se instaron en su habitación desde temprano, preparándola para una reunión muy importante. Se permitió sonreír, a sabiendas de que se trataría el evento.

Fue vestida con un traje acorde a la situación, el maquillaje excesivamente tradicional al igual que su peinado y zapatos. Por primera vez, no replicó y siguió las instrucciones sin rechistar. Colocó el anillo dentro del collar, que escondió meticulosamente en su ropa. Cuando fue llamada por su madre, tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

No le dio muchas vueltas al tema cuando Zeke le confesó la verdadera razón de su visita. Estarían juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

En la asamblea general estaba el consejo de sabios, algunos nombres, Zeke -a quién no dudó en sonreír- y Levi. Deseó poder correr y abrazar a su primo. Lo había extrañado demasiado y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludarla. La guiaron hasta la derecha de su madre, se sorprendió por la expresión disgustada que mantenía.

Un consejero se puso de pie, no tardó en reconocerlo como el mismo que había insistido en que su madre se volviera a casar.

—Damos inicio a la asamblea general informativa. —Rodó los ojos, ignorando la palabrería del hombre—. El rey Zeke Fritz de Paradise nos ha honrado con su presencia para disculparse personalmente por el ataque efectuado en nuestra costa hace una semana. ¿Algo que agregar, Su Majestad?

Zeke se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella estaba… no, se detuvo frente a su madre. Colocó una rodilla en piso e hizo una reverencia.

—Reitero mis disculpas, su Majestad. Tal ataque fue elaborado sin mi consentimiento. Le doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir. —Yuu asintió y el rey volvió a su lugar. Lo que acontecía en esa sala parecía inaudito.

—Como parte de la indemnización y una prueba ferviente para mantener la paz, se ha solicitado la mano de la princesa Mikasa.

—Así es —afirmó Yuu—. La relación entre Hizuru y Paradise ha sido bastante estrecha y para limar las asperezas de lo que ha sucedido, he dado mi bendición para que esta boda pueda ser realidad —Una sincera sonrisa brotó de los labios de Mikasa, le regaló una mirada llena de afecto a su madre, quien ni siquiera la miró—. Aunque la naturaleza de Eren Jeager no sea estrictamente nobiliaria, su vínculo como medio hermano del rey da suficiente peso diplomático para aceptar este matrimonio. —El aire dejó de circular en los pulmones de Mikasa y la voz de su madre se volvió más distante.

 _Pidió su mano… ¿para Eren?_

—… se ha acordado que los hijos procreados de esta unión mantendrán el apellido Azumabito para tener derecho de gobernar.

Buscaba incansablemente la mirada de Zeke, mientras que este la evitaba. No prestó atención a su primo siquiera, aunque había algo más ruidoso en ella.

 _Le había mentido descaradamente._

Se desconectó del mundo en ese momento. Acarició el collar sobre su ropa.

No supo en que momento terminó la reunión, menos cuando todos se despidieron, apenas recordaba la voz de su madre retándola por su actitud indiferente ante la despedida de su primo.

En la oscuridad de su habitación se negó a volver a llorar. No lo haría. No otra vez por Zeke. Observó la imagen que devolvía el espejo, había envejecido de golpe unos cuantos años. Tocó su largo cabello que caía a los lados de su rostro, rememorando las palabras del rey sobre él. Tomó la daga que guardaba celosamente en su ropa -hábito adquirido de su familia paterna- y lo pasó por su cuello, sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel.

Zeke eligió dejarla, así que le daría un recordatorio para que jamás se olvidará de ella.

Abrió el pasadizo secreto que conectaba su habitación con la de rey.

 _Por eso pidió la habitación de Eren…_

Negó el pensamiento, antes de acobardarse por sus acciones. Se sujetó el cabello con un listón e ingresó al pasadizo. Caminó a oscuras. Había recorrido esos pasillos tantas veces que podría dibujar un mapa con los ojos cerrados.

Entreabrió la trampilla que la separaba con la habitación de Zeke. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de controlar su desembocado corazón que insistía en salir de su pecho. Ingresó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que él no estaba ahí, pero sus pertenencias seguían intactas.

Empuñó la daga y de un golpe limpio, cortó toda su extensión. Observó la caída hasta el suelo y cómo se expandió por el suelo. Lo recogió y colocó estratégicamente en la cama, antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

La puerta fue abierta al mismo tiempo que cerró la trampilla, caminó con una sonrisa melancólica, teñida de resignación y sadismo. Acarició la corta extensión de su cabello, la melena de la cual siempre se jactó, había desparecido para dejarle un mensaje muy en claro al Rey Zeke.

* * *

Bastó la mirada de Yuu, para que Mikasa entrara en el carruaje que las llevaría al puerto, para despedir a rey de Paradise. La emperatriz se guardó todas sus opiniones, respecto al cambio de imagen tan radical de su hija. Ya tendría tiempo de ilustrar a la princesa sobre la importancia de la apariencia en su papel como parte de la familia real y futura gobernante. En el momento que la vio, se limitó a pedirle que tomara asiento, mientras resolvía el desastre que había creado en su cabello.

El cabello apenas le llegaba al oído, ya no ocultaba la cicatriz en su pómulo derecho, esa que ganó cuando Razo murió.

No hubo preguntas incómodas ni ingenuas promesas.

Levi abrazó con fuerza a su pequeña prima. Anhelaba su errante presencia por los pasillos del castillo, visitarla calmó un poco las ansias que sentía al ser el guardia real del rey.

Más de uno se quedó en total silencio cuando la princesa se fue de largo hasta llegar al rey. La sorpresa por ver un símbolo de feminidad con el cabello corto, impactó a los presentes. Ignoró todas las miradas, colocándose de pie frente a Zeke, acercándose tanto que apenas el aire los separaba, empuñó la mano derecha contra el pecho del hombre, extendiendo la izquierda para tocar con la yema de los dedos su rostro. Zeke entreabrió los labios, esperando un beso que jamás llegaría. La mirada dolida de Mikasa le hizo saber que no perdonaría otra vez la situación, e inmediatamente se distanció de él.

Toda historia tiene un final, aunque no siempre feliz. Mikasa Ackerman… No, _Mikasa Azumabito_ lo aprendió de mala manera desde una corta edad.

.

Aunque este todavía no era su final.

.

* * *

.

Pensé de verdad terminar esto con dos capítulo, lo juro, pero debido a la extensión, haré un tercer capítulo para culminar con todo. Gracias por aventurarse en esta pequeña travesía.

Me disculpo por mi pequeño monstruo. Esto debió de estar mucho más desarrollado y detallado, pero hubo una serie de inconvenientes que pues... ni para que les cuento.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
